<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une Vie de Ténèbres by Zophia_Evans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131201">Une Vie de Ténèbres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans'>Zophia_Evans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Hollow Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Harry Potter/Coyote Starrk, Utter Chaos, dead harry potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, pas encore onze ans, se fait battre à mort par son Oncle. Son esprit erre et s'attache alors à son placard, il finit par se transformer en Hollow. Transporter au Hueco Mundo, Harry dévore tout ce qu'il croise et monte en puissance jusqu'à devenir un des plus puissant Vastro Lordes. Entre Aizen qui envahi son territoire et une guerre sorcière, Harry va avoir beaucoup à faire!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Coyote Starrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapitre 1</h1>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tout était calme dans le quartier de Little Whinging. La journée était chaude en ce début Juillet et tout le monde préférait rester au frais à l'intérieur de leur maison. Mais en s'approchant plus près du numéro quatre Privet Drive, une petite forme agenouillée pouvait être vue près des massifs de fleur qui longeait l'allée centrale et les contours du jardin de la maison. Cette petite forme était en réalité un jeune garçon de dix ans qui ramassait les mauvaises herbes parmi les plantes de sa tante. Il était le neveu et cousin de la famille qui habitait au numéro quatre, cette dernière était fière et se vantait partout où elle le pouvait qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pour eux, tout ce qui sortait de cette normalité n'était que monstruosité et rebut de la société. Leur plus grande honte était leur lien de parenté avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait dû recueillir à la mort de ses parents. </p>
<p>Les Dursley, Vernon, Pétunia - sa femme - et Dudley - leur fils - s'étaient donnés pour devoir, de ne jamais faire savoir au jeune garçon ses origines. Ainsi, ils pensaient qu'il arriverait à faire sortir pour toujours cette monstruosité qui vivait dans le garçon. C'est ainsi que le jeune orphelin, Harry Potter, vécu dans sa famille jusqu’à ses onze ans. Sans savoir ses origines, étant battu, affamé, séquestré dans un placard et affublé de plus en plus de corvée au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et pouvait accomplir plus de travail malgré son âge.</p>
<p>Tout changea une semaine et demi peu avant son onzième anniversaire, le 31 juillet. Harry, qui servait ce matin-là le petit-déjeuner, remarqua un hibou volant dans le ciel vers la maison de son Oncle et de sa Tante. Trouvant cela trop anormal, il n'en dit rien de peur de provoquer la colère de son Oncle Vernon. Lorsqu'il eut fini de servir le petit-déjeuner, il alla, comme à son habitude, chercher le courrier pour son Oncle. Regardant les enveloppes par curiosité, il fut surpris d'en découvrir une à son nom. L'adresse désigné le laissa perplexe de par sa minutie et sa justesse :</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <strong>Mr Harry James Potter<br/>
Dans le placard sous l'escalier<br/>
4, Privet Drive<br/>
Little Whinging,<br/>
Surrey.</strong></p>
</div><br/><p>Son cœur battait la chamade, il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de famille autre que son Oncle et sa Tante. Et jamais personne, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait écrit. Il contempla quelques secondes l'adresse, lui confirmant bien qu'elle lui était adressée. L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. Bizarrement, l'image d'un hibou, une lettre dans le bec lui vint en tête. Secouant celle-ci afin de faire sortir ces étranges images de sa tête sans paraître plus fou et bizarre qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux de ses parents, il retourna l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et y vit au dos un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre "P".</p>
<p>-	Monstre ! Mon courrier ! Cria l'oncle Vernon de la cuisine, Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que cela à faire de m'occuper de mater des paresseux comme toi !</p>
<p>-	Oui, Oncle Vernon. Bien sûr, Oncle Vernon… Se hâta le petit Harry en donnant le courrier à son Oncle.</p>
<p>Une fois effectuer la distribution du courrier, Harry replaça son attention sur la lettre qu’il avait reçu. Examinant de plus près l’étrange texture du papier utilisé. Mais son examen s’attardant, son énorme cousin, Dudley, eu le temps de repérer la lettre qu’Harry tenait alors que celui-ci sortait de la cuisine. </p>
<p>-	Papa ! s’écria Dudley. Le monstre a eu une LETTRE ! Qui peut écrire à un monstre comme lui ?</p>
<p>-	QUOI ?! hurla l’Oncle Vernon furieux en entendant les paroles de son fils. MONSTRE ! ICI ! IMMEDIATEMENT !</p>
<p>Harry entendant les hurlements digne d’un barrissement d’éléphant allant à son encontre, se précipita de retour dans la cuisine, espérant atténuer tout dommage qu’il pourrait lui être infligé. Serrant contre sa poitrine la seule lettre qu’il n’ait jamais reçue, il affronta son Oncle. Tête baisser, épaule affaisser, il montrait le parfait exemple de soumission que son Oncle aimait tant. Souhaitant de tout cœur que sa lettre ne lui fusse pas enlever, il attendit patiemment que son Oncle remarque sa présence, sachant que parler ne ferai qu'empirer les choses pour lui. </p>
<p>	- Monstre, la lettre ! Vociféra-t-il à l'intention d'Harry en tendant la main.</p>
<p>Harry serra la lettre plus fortement contre sa poitrine, un éclair de rébellion passa dans ses yeux. C'était après tout la première chose qui lui appartenait vraiment, sans qu'il ne l'ait récupéré de son cousin ou de son oncle. L'oncle Vernon s'en aperçut et lui arracha violement la lettre des mains.</p>
<p>	- Qui donc t'écrirait ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris. </p>
<p>Il regarda la lettre et son teint passa d'un rouge colérique à une teinte de gris-vert maladif.</p>
<p>	- P... P... Pétunia ! Balbutia-t-il.</p>
<p>Il lui tendit la lettre et tandis que sa tante en prenait connaissance, la rage de son oncle envahit le corps de celui-ci. Il était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et son gros volume était pris de spasme qui devenaient de plus en plus violent au fil du temps que Vernon se retenait de le frapper. </p>
<p>La tante Pétunia ayant immédiatement reconnu le sceau de Poudlard, avait blêmit et se tournant vers son mari s'écria :</p>
<p>	- Vernon ! Tu as vu l'adresse ?! Ils nous espionnent ! Fais quelques choses !</p>
<p>La colère qui retenait Vernon à ce moment-là s'exprima avec force aux paroles de sa femme. Sans un mot, ce qui à l'avis d'Harry était bien plus inquiétant que ses excès de colère, empoigna Harry par le bras et le traina à travers la maison jusque dans le garage. Il jeta un Harry tremblant sur le sol, le regarda avec ses yeux porcins quelques seconde et avec un calme alarmant lui dit :</p>
<p>	- C'était la monstruosité de trop Potter !</p>
<p>Harry était terrifié et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était reproché. Il ne connaissait même pas ceux qui avaient bien pu lui écrire. Mais au vue de la silencieuse colère de l'oncle Vernon, il s'avait que la punition serait beaucoup plus dure que celles qu'il avait déjà pu avoir dans son existence. Le premier coup le pris par surprise et la force le projeta en arrière l'allongeant complètement, sa joue le brulait et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le prochain coup lui coupa la respiration, son estomac lui faisait horriblement mal, le coup de pied de son oncle laisserai sûrement un énorme bleue. Au troisième coup, une douleur inimaginable envahie son torse et sa respiration devint sifflante. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible afin de mieux se protéger. Espérant que son oncle se lasserait de le frapper.</p>
<p>Mais les coups s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres, il entendait la respiration haletante de son oncle qui commençait à fatiguer accompagnant le bruit de ses os cassant parfois sous son traitement et finalement tout cessa. Harry ne bougeait plus depuis un moment, la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps lui refusait tout mouvement sous peine de subir une douleur trois fois plus intense.</p>
<p>Malgré tout son répit fût de courte durer. Son oncle las de le frapper à main nue était apparemment partie chercher une batte de baseball. Une question des plus incongrues traversa l'esprit d’Harry quand il la vit, mais la peur ressurgit aussitôt après. Il appréhendait ce que son oncle pouvait avoir à l'esprit. Il se dit, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le torse et la colonne vertébrale, que ce soir il serait sans doute mort. Le regret l'envahit immédiatement à cette révélation. Le regret de ne pas être aimer de sa famille, le regret d'être un monstre, le regret de ne pas avoir connu la moindre chose sur ses parents, le regret de ne pas avoir eu une vie heureuse, le regret de ne pas avoir eu d'amis, le regret de tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre : la joie, l'amitié, l'amour, la paix, le bonheur. </p>
<p>Et alors que l'oncle Vernon s'acharnait comme un diable sur son corps, celui-ci commença à ne plus rien sentir, comme détacher de son corps physique et pourtant son âme hurlait de douleur, de haine et de colère. Mais surtout elle hurlait du regret d'une vie perdue, de tout ce qu'il perdait en mourant si jeune et pourtant si vieux.</p>
<p>Son âme regrettait.</p>
<p>Et Harry, alors qu'il regardait une dernière fois son oncle, le regret remplissant ses yeux, les ferma une dernière fois pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pendant ce temps au fin fond de la lande écossaise, dans un vieux château en ruine pour les moldus mais qui cache une magnifique école de magie. Le directeur, habituellement dans son bureau avait pour une fois décidé de prendre son thé dans les cuisine. Bien mal lui en pris puisqu’au même moment une des babioles argentées qui jonchaient son bureau se mit à luire d’un rouge éclatant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant de finalement viré au noir puis de s’éteindre, faisant perdre l’éclat argenté de l’objet à un gris terne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’oncle Vernon ne s’arrêta qu’une fois la totalité de sa colère déchaîné. A bout de souffle et suant comme un bœuf, il regarda le corps de son neveu étendu de tout son long sur le sol, immobile. Pris d’un doute, il regarda plus attentivement. Les yeux du monstre étaient fixes et son torse ne se soulevait plus. Il avait tué le monstre. Une vague de soulagement le pris. Plus jamais ils n’auraient peur d’être contaminer par sa monstruosité, leurs vie redeviendrait normal. Il vérifia toutefois que ce ne soit pas une ruse du monstre et pris son poult. Cela le répugnait de devoir le toucher mais au moins ils en seraient débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute. Aucun poult. Souriant il appela sa femme et son fils. Ceux-ci le rejoignirent et fixèrent le monstre toujours étendu dans le garage.</p>
<p>- Vernon, est-ce qu’il est… mort ? demanda Pétunia hésitant sur le dernier mot avec un brin d’espoir dans la voix.</p>
<p>- Oui, il est mort. Même pas capable de prendre une correction comme un homme et après ça se dit supérieur au gens normaux. Ah ! Regarde un peu qui se traine comme une loque ! Exulta Vernon lançant un dernier coup de pied dans les intestins de son neveu pour marquer ses propos.  </p>
<p>- Papa, ça veut dire que les copains et moi on pourra plus chasser le monstre ? demanda Dudley avec toute l’innocence de ses 11 ans.</p>
<p>- Hum, désolé Dudley, je sais combien tes amis et toi aimiez chasser le monstre mais non ça ne va plus être possible. Papa l’a cassé en jouant avec. Mais tu peux m’aider à m’en débarrasser. On va creuser un joli trou dans le jardin et l’enterrer dedans.</p>
<p>- Oh, d’accord… C’est dommage, on s’amusait bien. On va l’enterrer comme le chat de Mme Figgs que Molosse à tuer l’année dernière ?</p>
<p>- Eh bien, pas tout à fait, après tous les monstres n’ont pas besoin de boite pour les protéger de la terre.</p>
<p>- Vernon, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça en pleine journée ! Quelqu’un pourrait vous voir ! s’écria Pétunia paniquer. Et je refuse qu’il soit si près de nous, imagine si la terre est contaminée avec sa monstruosité et qu’il nous contamine par la suite ! Non, vous irez l’enterrer cette nuit dans la forêt !</p>
<p>- Oui tu as raison Pet, plus loin cette vermine est, mieux ce sera ! S’écria Vernon. En attendant enroulons le corps dans une bâche et laissons-le dans un coin du garage jusqu’à ce soir.</p>
<p>Les Dursley se mirent donc au travail, une fois finis ils reprirent leur petite vie bien tranquille où ils l’avaient laissé, tout du moins jusqu’au soir. La première journée sans leur neveu ou cousin leur sembla comme une libération, malgré le souvenir du corps dans le garage revenant dans leur pensé de temps en temps, ils étaient libérer de la terreur que représentait le gamin. Il ne vint à l’esprit d’aucun des trois que les sorciers chercheraient à savoir ce qui étaient advenu d’Harry. </p>
<p>La nuit tombé vit les Dursley se réunir dans le garage. La voiture avait été garée en marche arrière pour faciliter le transport du corps dans le coffre de celle-ci et une fois embarqué avec deux pelles tous les trois montèrent en voiture. Le trajet fut tranquille et silencieux, seule le soulagement pouvait être ressentis émanent des trois Dursley. Aucune culpabilité, aucun remords.<br/>
Ils arrivèrent en pleine forêt une demi-heure après être parti. Vernon gara la voiture en marche arrière dans une alcôve naturelle formée par plusieurs arbres et quelques hauts buissons. Seul Vernon et Dudley sortirent de la voiture, ils prirent les pelles dans le coffre et commencèrent à creuser un peu plus loin. Ils mirent deux heures pour creuser un trou qu’ils jugèrent assez profond et assez large pour cacher le corps d’Harry. Une fois le corps déposé ils s’employèrent à le reboucher, recouvrant le sol retourné de feuilles et bout de bois afin de couvrir l’aspect suspect à cet endroit. Finalement, exténuer ils retournèrent dans la voiture.</p>
<p>- Ca y est Pet, on est enfin et définitivement débarrasser du monstre s’exclama Vernon avec soulagement.</p>
<p>Pétunia sourit et rétorqua :</p>
<p>- Enfin, dix année à le supporter ! On va enfin vivre la vie normal qu’il nous a toujours empêché de vivre ! Et si nous allions au restaurant fêter ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu en dis Duddy ? Tu veux allez manger dehors, dit-elle en se retournant vers son fils.</p>
<p>- Ouais ! Pizzas ! s’exclama le gamin.</p>
<p>Et c’est ainsi que les Dursley continuèrent leur vie normal, comme si Vernon et Dudley ne venaient pas d’enterrer le corps de leur neveu et cousin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapitre 2</h1><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. L’instant d’avant il souffrait des coups de son oncle et le moment d’après il n’avait plus mal et voyait le dos de son oncle Vernon rejoint par Pétunia et Dudley. Il essaya de les appeler mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Perplexe sur ce qui retenait leur attention, il contourna sa famille et contempla son corps mort allongé sur le sol.<br/>
Les souvenirs de ses derniers instants lui revinrent alors. La douleur intense de son corps mais surtout la colère et le remord qui l’avait envahi. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il entendit la question de Dudley ainsi que la conversation qui s’en suivit. Bien sûr ! Il aurait dû le savoir, la seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait manquer à Dudley c’est la chasse au Harry. Et ils n’avaient même pas assez de regret pour l’enterrer décemment. Il était outré, en colère et un peu perdu. N’aurait-il pas dû rejoindre ses parents au ciel ? </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Las, il fit mine d’aller s’assoir sur les marches de l’escalier mais il entendit un bruit métallique. Il baissa donc la tête pour regarder au sol quand il vit une chaîne qui lui sortait de la poitrine et continuait jusqu’à son corps. Un peu apeuré de ce que pouvait bien être cet chaîne et surtout majoritairement confus quant à sa situation actuelle, Harry essaya de tirer un peu dessus histoire de voir s’il pouvait l’enlever mais il se fit plus mal qu’autre chose.<br/>
Poussant un dernier soupire il finit par s’assoir et regarder sa oh combien merveilleuse famille enrouler son corps dans une vieille bâche bleu dont il savait que les Dursley ne se servaient plus et nettoyer les traces de son sang au sol. Une fois cela fait il observa sa famille reprendre leur quotidien, comme si son oncle ne l’avait pas tué quelques heures plus tôt. Et ça plus que tout le mis en colère, une rage tellement brulante que son âme tout entier criait vengeance. Mais par-dessus tout le regret de plus en plus important, grandissant en son sein, était en train de le consumer. Il le savait mais à dire vrai il s’en fichait un peu. Sa famille venait de partir enterrer son corps et la chaîne les reliant s’était brisé.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Pendant l’absence des Dursley, Harry eut largement le temps de repenser à tout ce que fut sa vie. Il se rappelait à peine de sa mère et de son père, juste deux éclairs verts et le cri de sa mère. Puis les Dursley, le placard, le manque de nourriture, les corvées, la chasse au Harry, les coups de Dudley et sa bande, les corrections de son oncle, le dégout de sa tante, les insultes sur lui et ses parents. Les professeurs ignorant ou faisant exprès de ne pas voir sa maltraitance, les voisins qui le prenaient pour un délinquant et qui ne s’inquiétaient jamais quand ils entendaient son oncle lui crier dessus.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Finalement, il pensa à tout ce qu’il avait manqué : l’amour, la fierté, la complicité, l’affection, les câlins, les cadeaux, les fêtes avec ses parents. Tout ce qu’un père et une mère peuvent apporter à leur enfant. Puis à tout ce qu’il manquera : les amis, trouver l’amour d’un partenaire, se marier, avoir des enfants, avoir un travail. Et plus encore qu’il ne pouvait imaginer. Tout à ses pensées, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il était revenu devant son placard. Tout était comme il l’avait toujours été. Et ça, en plus de voir ce qu’avait, et ce que ne serai jamais, sa vie fit embraser son âme de rage et de regrets. Il ne voyait plus rien qui l’entourait ses émotions le consumaient. Et il cria de rage, et il cria de désespoir, et il cria de haine et de vengeance. Et il cria et cria et cria.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tout à ses émotions, Harry ne vit jamais des chaînes le saisir et le plaqué contre la porte du placard. Il ne vit pas qu’il atteignait maintenant facilement le plafond ni que la plaque où était sellé la chaîne sur sa poitrine se décollait légèrement. Non, Harry ne vit rien de tout ça. Parce que maintenant Harry était un jibakurei. Une âme dévorée par sa rage, ses regrets et ses peurs. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>La magie d’Harry l’avait toujours protégé, enfin du mieux qu’elle avait pu. Après tout, elle aimait son sorcier, même si lui ne savait pas qu’elle existait, ce qu’il était, elle l’aimait profondément. La première année de vie de son sorcier avait été heureuse. Et puis un sorcier était venu, avait tué les parents de son sorcier et essayer le tuer. Elle-même s’était fait agresser, ce qui était rare vu qu’elle résidait au plus profond de l’âme de son sorcier. Mais ce méchant sorcier avait envoyé, consciemment ou inconsciemment, un bout de sa propre âme se rattacher à celle de son sorcier. Et ça elle ne le permettrait pas ! Elle ne permettrait pas que l’âme douce et pure de son sorcier soit entachée avec celle du sombre sorcier. Alors depuis, elle formait une barrière solide entre ce bout d’âme et celle d’Harry.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Malheureusement cela l’affaiblissait considérablement, l’âme de l’autre sorcier avait une volonté absolue de vivre et se battait à chaque heure de chaque instant. Cela ne lui laisse plus beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour aider son sorcier, le protéger et guérir ses blessures lors des corrections de son oncle. Elle faisait le maximum pour lui, pour le garder en vie. Elle doublait les qualités nutritives de tous les aliments qu’Harry mangeait, le faisant tenir plus longtemps sans nourriture, le guérissait de ses plus graves blessures généralement celle interne d’abord. Malheureusement, guérir des blessures internes étaient plus long, d’autant plus qu’elle agissait plus par instinct qu’étant guider par son sorcier et de ce fait avait tendance à s’éparpiller un peu.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle avait pu ce soir-là pour le sauver mais les blessures infligées par Vernon étaient chaque fois plus importante et plus grave que la précédente. Elle avait même laissé l’âme du méchant sorcier fusionner avec celle de son sorcier pour avoir plus d’énergie. Et au final, elle avait fini par rallonger le supplice de son sorcier plutôt que de le soulager ou de le sauver. Maintenant, il était mort et il souffrait encore, voir plus qu’avant. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose pour l’aider.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elle commença dans un premier temps par rechercher et comprendre comment l’aider. Apparemment son âme avait engagé un processus long de changement. La modification « physique » de l’âme – son sorcier ayant doublé voir plutôt quadruplé de taille – était un élément marquant la perte de contrôle de l’énergie de l’âme. Ici, sûrement dût à la douleur consciente de son sorcier. Bien, dans ce cas pour aider son sorcier il faudrait qu’elle accélère le processus de changement, en espérant que son sorcier cesserait de souffrir après ça.<br/>
Réfléchissant à un moyen pour l’aider, elle s’aperçut que la taille n’était pas le seul changement. La plaque de la chaîne d’âme de son sorcier donnait l’impression de se décoller, laissant l’aperçu d’un trou noir derrière. Curieuse, elle tira légèrement sur la chaîne, son sorcier hurla de plus belle en réaction. Eh bien, maintenant elle savait ce qui le faisait souffrir autant, la seul chose qui ne lui plaisait pas c’est qu’elle allait devoir lui faire encore beaucoup de mal pour retirer complètement la plaque afin d’accélérer le processus de transformation. Avant de commencer, elle caressa affectueusement l’âme de son sorcier, essayant dans le même temps de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer et de s’excuser pour la douleur qu’elle lui causerait. Elle ne sut si son sorcier la compris mais c’est réticente qu’elle se mit au travail.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elle mit trois jours avant d’arriver à enlever complètement la plaque. Trois long et pénible jours. Elle se souviendrait sûrement à jamais des cris d’agonie de son sorcier. Cela avait été dur, plus dur qu’elle ne le pensait mais elle avait réussi. Il lui avait fallu prendre au moins une pause par jour afin de reconstituer son énergie mais enfin, enfin son sorcier était libre de ses chaînes. Lorsque la plaque avait finalement laissé ses dernières accroches à son sorcier. Une matière blanche s’était échappé du trou qu’elle recouvrait. Son sorcier avait continué de hurler pendant le processus où ma matière blanche le recouvrit et le transforma complètement. Mais maintenant tout allait mieux, il avait juste une faim dévorante. Son sorcier était magnifique, mise à part peut-être le masque qui recouvrait son visage. Cela dit, son avis était plutôt biaisé, le visage de son sorcier était son plus grand atout à ses yeux et c’était un blasphème que de le couvrir. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry avait gardé la taille qu’il avait acquise en devenant un jibakurei mise à part cela il n’avait gardé rien d’autre. Il avait maintenant une allure féline, il avait toujours une forme plus ou moins humaine mais ressemblait nettement à un énorme félin. Son corps tout entier était recouvert d’une courte et drue fourrure tacheté, un peu comme un léopard, d’une teinte fauve au reflet bordeaux aux taches noires. Ses bras et ses jambes tout en gardant un mode de fonctionnement humain lui permettant de marcher sur ses jambes et non à quatre pattes ressemblaient toutefois plus à des pattes de félin humanisés. Ses épaules s’étaient étoffés et fortifiés, sa cage thoracique affiné, plus proche du félin que de l’homme, n’en restait pas moins puissante. Son cou s’était un peu allongé. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient serties de cinq énormes griffes acérées. Sa tête était recouverte intégralement du masque blanc, celui-ci était pourvu de piques acérés qui longeaient sa mâchoire, les plus petites partant de sous les oreilles qui s’étaient vu elles aussi transformer, devenant triangulaire mais plus affiné sur la pointe, et s’agrandissait au fur et à mesure que l’on s’approchait du menton. Deux cornes de quarante à quarante-cinq centimètres d’un rouge sang ornaient son front l’une derrière l’autre. Sa bouche laissait dépasser d’immenses dents aiguisés et son nez était composé en tout et pour tout de seulement deux trous en forment de L inversé l’un à côté de l’autre formant un T coupé en deux. Deux trous d’un noir de jais se trouvaient à la place de ses yeux. La magie d’Harry déplora la perte des yeux incroyable de son sorcier, enfin jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux qui étaient, en réalité, fermé. Harry avait bel et bien gardé les magnifiques émeraudes qu’étaient ses yeux. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Maintenant réveillé et la transformation terminé, la magie d’Harry se retira de nouveau dans le corps de celui-ci. Harry, devenu désormais un Hollow, éprouva soudainement la faim irrépressible que tout hollow ressentait. Il poussa un cri affreux, annonçant le début de la chasse, et s’élança vers la faible énergie qu’il ressentait tout près de lui. Cette énergie combinait en réalité trois personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce. Il trouvait ça peu suffisant pour la faim terrible qui le tenaillait mais il devrait se contenter de ça jusqu’à trouer des proies qui en vaille la peine. Il se jeta donc sur eux, les assommants d’un coup de patte et dévora les trois âmes.<br/>
Toutefois toujours affamé, il sortit, poussa un autre hurlement et renifla l’air à la recherche de nourriture. Il ne trouva dans un premier temps rien, mais descendant une ou deux rues il ressentit une faible énergie se dégageant d’une des maisons. Heureux et annonçant une nouvelle chasse il rugit une nouvelle fois et s’élança à la poursuite de sa proie. Malgré sa quatrième proie, Harry avait toujours faim. Le peu d’énergie des âmes qu’il avait chassé valait peu de chose pour un aussi massif hollow qu’était Harry. Il se remit donc en chasse.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry fit difficilement son chemin vers Londres où il pouvait sentir une plus grande concentration d’énergie. Ses cris résonnaient dans la ville, terrifiant les habitants ne comprenant pas d’où provenaient ces sons étranges. Parfois des pans de murs entiers étaient arrachés et jetés à travers la rue. Le chaos régnait et Harry trouva son bonheur. Une rue entière avec une concentration d’énergie énorme. Ce jour-là Harry fit des ravages parmi les sorciers. Mais finalement pourchassé par les Aurors, Hollow Harry décida d’aller chasser ailleurs.<br/>
Harry traversa l’Angleterre, ravageant des villages sorciers entiers. Parfois certains moldus attiraient son attention. Les gens avaient appris à s’enfuir à l’approche des bruits étranges que faisait Harry mais jamais assez vite pour qu’il n’y ait pas de victime. Puis finalement Harry se retrouva sur l’île de Drear, à l’extrême nord de l’Ecosse. Cette petite île n’abritait que des créatures bizarre ressemblant vaguement de loin à des araignées mais n’ayant que cinq pattes et étant très poilu. Elles n’avaient rien de particulièrement attirant pour Harry qui préféra se concentré sur la masse d’énergie en provenance de la mer qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il vola d’île en île jusqu’à ce retrouver sur une île rocheuse plus proche de la Norvège que de l’Angleterre. Sur cette île, seul un bâtiment reposait, l’atmosphère était lugubre, emplit de désespoir et de peur. Des créatures voletaient tranquillement autour du bâtiment. Elles dégageaient beaucoup d’énergie et Harry se fit une joie d’en faire un joli festin.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Les créatures étaient fortes savoureuses mais elles se nourrissaient elle-même de l’énergie des âmes qu’elles mangeaient ce qui laissait un léger goût amer un peu rance à Hollow Harry. Mais il sentait des âmes plus fortes, beaucoup plus fortes et saines dans le bâtiment. Il commença par ceux qui semblaient diriger l’établissement, puis il prit son temps pour se nourrir des autres, ceux qui étaient enfermés dans des cages. Cette île regorgeait de puissante personne, lui donnant une force considérable, il quadrupla facilement sa puissance de départ, lui faisant atteindre facilement la taille de Big Ben voir un peu plus.<br/>
Mais plus il grandissait, plus il avait faim. Et l’île où il se trouvait était désormais vide, ne laissant dernière lui que des corps sans vie, vidés de leur énergie. Trop loin de la côte norvégienne et n’ayant aucun intérêt à retourner sur ses pas, c’est instinctivement qu’il ouvrit un portail pour le Hueco Mundo. Traversant celui-ci, il se retrouva devant un désert blanc à perte de vue. Annonçant son arrivé d’un hurlement strident, il se mit en quête de nourriture dans ce nouveau monde. Se battant et se nourrissant de chaque Hollow qui croisait sa route, il gagna au fil du temps de plus en plus de pouvoir, arrivant au point de stagner malgré les hollow qu’il mangeait.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Finalement, il atterrit dans une espèce de forêt où il y trouva plein d’autres hollow comme lui, stagnant à leur puissance actuelle. Il finit par ne plus se nourrir et l’amas de hollow grandit de jour en jour. Leurs énergies commencèrent à entrer en résonnance jusqu’au jour où l’arrivée d’un nouveau hollow leurs firent entamer le processus de fusion. Ce fut une étape douloureuse et longue, mais les hollows finirent par ne faire plus qu’un. Tout du moins extérieurement. L’amas de hollow qui prenaient place précédemment dans la forêt fut remplacer par de titanesque Gillian. Ils étaient certainement les plus grand hollow existant, mais la taille ne les avantageait certainement pas plus que quoique ce soit d’autre. Vêtus de grandes robes noires ils semblaient ne pas savoir que faire d’eux même et étaient extrêmement lent.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry était terrifié, il se sentait compresser contre des centaines d’autres hollows mais en même temps il savait qu’eux et lui ne formait qu’une seule et même entité. Plusieurs heures sûrement c’était écoulés depuis la fin de la fusion mais Harry était épuisé et affamé. Il se battait constamment contre les autres hollows qui formaient leur Gillian, plusieurs faible hollow c’était déjà fait absorbé par d’autres, il en avait lui-même absorbé quelques-uns. Pas question de mourir une seconde fois et encore moins sans sa propre individualité et son propre corps. Malgré toute l’énergie qu’il mettait à surmonter les autres et les absorbés, il se fatiguait et commençait à stagner. A vrai dire, il en était tous à peu de chose près au même niveau. A ce stade là si personne ne se démarquait ils resteraient à jamais un Gillian.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>La magie d’Harry voyait son sorcier se débattre dans cet amas de hollows et elle était fière. Il était loin d’être faible, il avait déjà absorbé une dizaine de hollow et pour le moment continuait à prendre le dessus sur les autres. Malgré tout, il n’avait pas encore fait appel à elle, elle ne savait s’il en était conscient et se préservait pour le moment où il affronterait des hollows de son niveau ou un peu plus puissant, ou s’il en était inconscient et dans ce cas elle interviendrait elle-même pour l’aider en cas de besoin. Au fil des heures les hollows « conscient » se firent moins nombreux mais tous s’égalaient plus ou moins, ce qui rendait les choses difficiles pour évoluer et garder une seule et unique conscience. La magie commençait à trouver le temps long, et plus le temps passait, plus les possibilités d’évoluer d’Harry s’amenuisait. Les hollows avait quasiment tous arrêter de se battre et maintenaient un statut quo dans l’espoir de maintenir leur propre conscience. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne laisserait pas son sorcier croupir dans un titanesque hollow avec d’autres et perdant peu à peu sa conscience pour finalement disparaitre et devenir un semblant de personne parmi la masse. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>C’est avec une conscience accrue du temps qu’elle se mit au travail. Ce fut d’abord presque imperceptible pour Harry mais de plus en plus vite il remarqua qu’il reprenait des forces, que son énergie et sa volonté de survivre se renforçaient. Il se débattit alors comme un forcené pour prendre le dessus sur les autres encore un peu actif et ne fit qu’une bouché de ceux qui s’étaient déjà fondu dans la masse.<br/>
Après un certain temps, il fut le seul conscient restant. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour les poser sur les autres Gillians l’entourant. Cependant ils lui semblaient étranges, comme dépourvu de conscience réelle. Apparemment, il était le seul du lot à avoir réussi à dominer ses confrères et prendre le contrôle du Gillian. Tant mieux, cela lui ferai moins d’opposition quand il les dévorerait. Sur ces pensées, il prit conscience de la faim qui commençait doucement et traîtreusement à le tenailler. Il voulut se jeter sur le plus proche Gillian à sa droite mais découvrit bien vite que son nouveau corps le forcerait à apprendre la patience. En effet, il faillit faire un joli vol plané, ne retrouvant son équilibre que de justesse.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ce fut donc d’un pas lent et modéré, la faim criant du plus profond de son être qu’il se dirigea vers son premier repas en tant que Gillian. Cela lui prit du temps, tout considérer sa vitesse de déplacement mais bientôt chaque Gillian l’entourant fut dévorer. Ses forces se développaient bien, chaque Gillian en plus faisait une différence dans ses pouvoirs. Il savait qu’il ne lui restait plus grand-chose pour atteindre la prochaine évolution, devenir plus puissant, dominer chaque hollow du Hueco Mundo. Etre enfin, ce qu’il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de devenir sur Terre : quelqu’un de puissant, qui ne se laisse marcher sur les pieds par personnes, quelqu’un que l’on suit par conviction et par peur. Oui, bientôt, mais pour le moment il devait manger. Se « jetant » sur les derniers Gillians restant, Harry sentit que sa transformation au stade suivant commencerait bientôt. Une fois le dernier bout du dernier Gillian avalé, Harry se mit à luire, la lumière devenant de plus en plus forte et blanche, aveuglante. Harry hurla de temps à autres selon les allers et venues de sa puissance dans son corps, le transformant.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Quelques heures passèrent sans doute avant que la transformation d’Harry ne s’achève. Une fois la lumière ait disparu, il ne resta plus qu’un Harry Adjuchas. Il avait finalement achevé sa quatrième évolution. Sa puissance roulait dans son corps, agile, furieuse, joueuse, vicieuse et torrentiel. Harry inspecta brièvement son nouveau corps avant de partir chasser. D’une hauteur tout à fait respectable pour un animal à quatre pattes Harry atteignait facilement les épaules d’un homme japonais de taille moyenne . Sa tête était exactement comme son masque, juste incorporer à un corps, une crête partait de derrière ses cornes jusqu’au milieu de son dos, sa queue devait être quasiment aussi longue que son corps, tête exclu. Ses énormes pattes étaient pourvues de griffes longues et acérés, muni de cinq doigts il remarqua que le cinquième était semblable à celui des humains. Cela devait surement être plus facile pour escalader quoique ce soit ou dépecer ses proies.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>L’inspection terminé, Harry se mit en route, son statut d’Adjuchas était fébrile. Il savait que pour le maintenir il devait manger autant de Hollow que possible, plus puissant les uns que les autres et en grande quantité. Sans parler de la quantité incroyable qu’il devrait en manger s’il comptait évoluer. Ce qui en soit n’était pas vraiment un doute mais plus un objectif : devenir un Vasto Lorde.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Les mois s’étaient écoulés avec une lenteur et une agonie terrifiante. La faim n’avait cessé de le tenaillé depuis sa transformation en Adjuchas et il n’avait eu de cesse de chasser d’autres hollows. Parfois quand il parcourait l’immense étendu désertique blanche qu’était le Hueco Mundo sans rencontrer un seul hollow pendant plusieurs jours, il s’accordait un petit séjour chez les humains à la recherche de ses humains particuliers qui à ses yeux étaient de petite lanterne de pouvoir parmi les autres. Il avait fait des ravages dans divers prisons de ces petites lanternes. Et à force de trainer une oreille ou deux dans leur monde il avait appris que ces petites lucioles étaient des sorciers et qu’il en était un aussi. Il avait donc apprit ce qui l’avait aidé tout au long de sa vie et qui continuait toujours à le faire. Il lui en était reconnaissant et commençait à apprendre à la diriger plus efficacement. Cela l’avait beaucoup aidé pour trouver des hollows ou des sorciers.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Il avait toujours faim, il sentait qu’il se rapprochait de la prochaine étape mais il lui restait encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant de l’atteindre. La patience n’était pas son point fort mais il était bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience pour atteindre ses objectifs. Alors pour patienter il passait son temps entre exercer sa magie et chasser pour augmenter son énergie et ses pouvoirs de hollow qu’il avait commencé à développer. Jusqu’à présent l’une des capacités hollow qu’il avait réussi à développer au-delà de ce qu’il aurait dû être de base était l’invisibilité. Techniquement cette capacité lui permettait de rester invisible face au humain, même ceux qui avait un reiatsu un peu plus développer que les autres ou de la magie. Mais lui l’avait amené à un autre niveau grâce à sa magie. Maintenant même les plus puissants hollows ne pouvait ni le voir ni le sentir. C’est ainsi qu’il avait pu manger un Vasto Lorde qu’il avait senti à des kilomètres de sa position, lui enfin plutôt elle et les trois autres Adjuchas qui étaient sous sa protection. Cela n’avait toutefois pas été sa plus simple bataille et il en était ressortit blessé mais rassasier pour quelques heures. Le pouvoir de ce Vasto Lorde avait été la chose la plus délicieuse qu’il eut mangé jusque-là et pourtant il ne retenterait pas l’exploit de si tôt et surtout pas avec un Vasto Lorde accompagné.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Le temps passait lentement et la patience d’Harry s’amenuisait. Il s’aventurait de plus en plus dans le monde humain où les proies étaient quand même plus nombreuses que dans le Hueco Mundo. Ca et c’était moins déprimant aussi. Lors de ses pérégrinations dans le monde humain, Harry avait découvert encore une autre sorte d’être : Les Shinigamis. Ces Anges de la Mort étaient apparemment destinés à faire passer les âmes dans leur monde, la Soul Society, et détruire les Hollows comme lui. Il était tombé sur un shinigami en faction dans la ville qu’il avait choisie pour une chasse et la bataille n’avait pas été de tout repos, il était doué et entrainé. Il pouvait façonner son reiatsu pour lancer des attaques et était muni d’une arme blanche appelée Zanpakutō. Depuis lors, Harry en avait fait un de ses mets favoris et avait chassé les Shinigamis  à travers le monde. Son pouvoir s’était alors accru plus rapidement qu’avant et il ne s’était donc pas privé pour continuer en ajoutant des Adjuchas ou des Vasto Lorde voir des Gillians quand il passait dans le Hueco Mundo.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Un an était passé depuis sa transformation en Adjuchas et deux depuis sa mort et sa transformation en Hollow. Harry était extatique et ne tenait plus en place depuis quelques semaines. En effet, depuis qu’il avait mangé ce Shinigami, un troisième lieutenant apparemment, avec une puissance plus grande que tous les Shinigamis qu’il avait dévoré jusqu’à présent, il savait que le prochain stade de son évolution arrivait, il lui suffisait de manger quelqu’un de puissant pour y arriver. Il était donc parti en chasse dans le monde des humains, le meilleur endroit pour trouver des proies de qualités.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry, pour l’occasion, avait choisi de jeter son dévolu sur une proie de ses origines, un anglais. Il avait choisi quelqu’un de l’entourage du vieux cinglé qui le cherchait depuis sa mort. A priori, c’était à lui qu’il devait d’avoir atterris chez sa « famille aimante ». Il l’aurait bien mangé lui mais c’était quelqu’un d’important pour la communauté des sorciers et sa mort aurait fait poser beaucoup de question et de recherche. Il avait alors choisi un individu puissant de son Ordre. Quelqu’un que personne n’avait l’air d’apprécier mise à part le vieux cinglé : Sévérus Rogue. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu’il suivait sa proie. C’était toujours plus amusant, surtout que celui-là avait l’impression d’être suivi et devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Ce qui lui donnerait une parfaite histoire pour sa mort. Il avait décidé que ce soir serait le grand soir, Rogue serait chez lui tard comme d’habitude et surtout seul !</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Il attendait depuis maintenant une heure tapis dans un recoin sombre du salon de Rogue que celui-ci revienne d’une réunion de l’Ordre. Il ne devrait plus tarder, ces réunions finissaient rarement après trois heures. Il entendit soudainement un pop de transplanage qui annonçait l’arrivée de son diner et sourit heureux, enfin ce soir il allait devenir un Vasto Lorde.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sévérus rentra chez lui inquiet, le sentiment oppressant d’être suivi qui l’avait accompagné toute la semaine l’avait laissé seul ce soir. C’est exténué après une énième réunion sur Potter, sans grand succès, qu’il put enfin rentrer chez lui se reposer. Toutefois une terreur sans nom le tenaillait depuis la fin de la réunion et ne faisait que s’accroitre au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de son domicile. Cependant, fatigué il fit un tour dans sa maison mais ne sentit jamais le hollow qui se précipita sur lui quand il lui passa devant.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Harry avait eu raison de choisir cette proie, elle était délicieuse et puissante. Il sentait déjà les changements commencer à s’opérer en lui. Quand il eut fini de manger, sa puissance fit un bond, une douleur fulgurante le parcourus quelques instants et finalement tout s’apaisa. Il s’approcha du miroir en pied qui ornait l’entrée et s’examina. Il avait toujours les mêmes caractéristiques félines de sa forme d’Adjuchas mais avait l’air beaucoup plus humain. Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières ce qui étonnement ne le gênait nullement pour marcher. Ses bras et ses mains étaient beaucoup plus humain et pourvus de griffes acérés. Sa tête n’avait pas changé mais son cou s’était lui aussi humanisé. Sa taille avait un peu changé elle aussi, il culminait à 1,75cm mais n’était plus aussi énorme que sa forme d’Adjuchas.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Il fit soudainement un sourire à son reflet, prenant enfin conscience qu’il était parvenu à ses fins : devenir un Vasto Lorde. Sa magie heureuse tout autant que son possesseur fredonnait sous sa peau. Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu’à tenter la dernière et ultime transformation qu’il sentait pouvoir être capable de faire : devenir un Arrancar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapitre 3</h1><p><br/>
Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se targuait de toujours pouvoir anticiper et connaître les réactions des personnes qu’il déplaçait sur son échiquier mental personnel. C’était devenu une habitude pour lui, depuis la guerre contre Gellert Grindelwald il avait appris qu’il était important de connaître tout autant son ennemi que ses alliés et de pouvoir anticiper leurs réactions aux événements. Par conséquent il avait aussi compris les avantages de toujours tout savoir sur les personnes qui l’entouraient. Que ce soit d’ordre personnel que professionnel. Oh bien sûr il avait su que les Dursley ne seraient pas la famille parfaite pour Harry. Il avait su par avance qu’Harry ne serait pas traité comme leur fils mais quelques corvées et une paire de claque de temps en temps n’avait jamais traumatisé personne. Cela lui aurait forgé le caractère et avec ce qui suivrait dans son avenir il était important qu’Harry devienne quelqu’un de fort mais qu’il pouvait manipuler d’où son désintérêt pour le manque d’amour avec lequel Harry grandirait. Il serait devenu son sauveur, le grand-père aimant qu’Harry aurait toujours voulu avoir, l’adulte auquel se référer.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mais ça, ça, il n’aurait jamais pu deviner que cela arriverait. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>C’était un beau jour d’été, le soleil apparaissait doucement à l’horizon, Dumbledore était levé depuis quelques heures maintenant. Avec toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient cela lui laissait peu de temps pour paresser. Il lisait quelques papiers de la Confédération International des Sorciers en attendant des nouvelles d’Hagrid qu’il avait envoyé à Harry pour l’accompagner faire ses courses de pré-rentrée. Un très bon choix Hagrid, loyal, bavard et nature. Quelqu’un d’honnête et franc, un très bon porte-parole qui lui fera un magnifique éloge et aidera Harry à lui faire plus facilement confiance.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s’était replongé dans ses documents quand des pleurs et un tambourinement tonitruent se fit entendre et se dirigeait vers son bureau selon toute vraisemblance. Perplexe, il attendit de voir. Le bruit se rapprochait définitivement de son bureau et la mise en marche de l’escalier le lui confirma davantage. La personne qui venait le voir ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, celle-ci fut presque arrachée de ses gonds lorsqu’elle fut ouverte avec beaucoup plus de force qu’il n’en était nécessaire. Un Rubeus Hagrid en pleurs se révélai être le visiteur mystère, ce qui perturba fortement Dumbledore. Hagrid était censé être sur le Chemin de Traverse à cette heure, avec le petit Harry. Les sourcils froncés et le scintillement agaçant absent de ses yeux bleus, Dumbledore accueillit Hagrid avec un peu plus de brusquerie qu’il ne se serait permis habituellement.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hagrid ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Où est Harry ?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Hagrid essaya d’expliquer ce qu’il en retournait mais ses pleurs et divers borborygmes adressés au Professeur Dumbledore ne firent que compliquer davantage la tâche. Morve, liquide lacrymales et autres substances qu’il ne préférait pas identifier s’étala sur les documents de son bureau, manquant de peu le mouchoir pour lesquels ils étaient destinés. Faisant de son mieux pour calmer Hagrid, Dumbledore tapota maladroitement l’immense épaule du demi-géant en lui conférant des paroles sans queue ni tête ayant pour seul but d’apaiser et  peut-être enfin avoir le fin mot de cet histoire.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Reniflant toujours bruyamment mais enfin tranquilliser Hagrid commença son histoire.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>- J’ai fait tout comme v’s’avez dit prof’sseur, j’suis allé chercher l’p’tit Harry chez ses v’lains moldus. Mais quand j’suis arrivé y’avait personne.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Un hoquet violent et des larmes refirent leur réapparition quand Hagrid voulu aborder la suite de son histoire. Il dût prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer et continuer, à la grande désolation d’Albus qui commençait à s’impatienter.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>- Une voisine qui m’avait vu d’vant la porte des moldus, m’a demandé c’que j’voulais. J’donc dis qu’j’voulais voir l’p’tit Harry. L’neveu, qu’j’ai dû préciser. Elle m’a raconté qu’les Dursley étaient mort d’puis quat’e jours ! Et qu’le p’tit Harry ‘vait disparu, qu’il ‘tait suscépté d’leur mort !</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sur ses paroles Hagrid se remit à sangloter bruyamment, murmurant dans sa barbe que ce n’était pas possible que le p’tit Harry ait pu faire ça. De son côté, Dumbledore était abasourdi par le récit. Il s’assit, interdit. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et il n’arrivait plus à les organiser.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits déranger par les sanglots bruyants du demi-géant, il lui adressa quelques banalités réconfortantes de plus ainsi que l’assurance de s’occuper de ça lui-même. Seulement alors il put renvoyer Hagrid de son bureau et retourner à ses pensées, réfléchir à la situation et ce que cela engendrerait si Harry Potter avait vraiment disparu voir pire, vraiment tuer ses moldus.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Plusieurs heures plus tard et après avoir recenser chaque scénario possible, Dumbledore décida que le meilleur moyen d’en avoir le cœur net serait encore de se rendre sur les lieux et de mener à bien sa propre enquête. Il se rendit à sa cheminée, pris une bonne poigné de poudre de cheminette et entra dans le feu prenant bien soin de la prononciation de sa destination : Arabella Doreen Figg, Wisteria Walk.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Sortant de la cheminée d’un pas décidé, Albus s’attendait à tous sauf l’odeur qui l’agressa à peine sortie de la cheminée. Une vieille odeur de renfermé, de viande pourrie et d’excrément en mille fois pire assaillit son odorat et c’est de justesse qu’il se retint de rendre son petit déjeuné.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>D’une vague de la baguette, il dégagea l’air, la rendant plus respirable. Une fois fait il en chercha la source et tomba littéralement sur le corps d’Arabella en contournant le canapé. Celui-ci avait doublé de volume, ses yeux étaient sorties de leur orbite, sa peau autrefois pâle mais plein de vie était bleu-verdâtre tirant par endroit au brun-marronnasse et sa langue pendait hors de sa bouche.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais le plus horrible était sans aucun doute la zone de la cage thoracique. Ses côtes avaient été presque arraché, le tueur avait ouvert le thorax dans la longueur et avait « sorti de la voie » les côtes qui le dérangeait clairement pour atteindre le cœur de la malheureuse. Il avait été sorti du corps mais, d’une manière incompréhensible à Dumbledore, pas arraché et gardé relié à la vieille femme qui avait surement souffert pire que le martyr de cette abominable torture.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus en avait vu beaucoup dans sa longue vie et avec deux guerres à son actif, on pouvait dire qu’il était un vétéran maintenant mais ça ! Ça ! Il n’avait jamais été le témoin d’un acte aussi barbare. La pauvre malheureuse était morte en regardant son cœur battre hors de son corps et dans l’incapacité de faire quoique ce soit pour sauver sa vie pendant qu’elle se vidait de son sang.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus soupira et regarda un moment le corps de la malheureuse réfléchissant à ce qu’il pouvait bien faire maintenant. L’odeur restant insupportable si près du corps, il sortit et prit finalement sa décision, le mieux qu’il lui restait à faire était de se renseigner auprès des autorités locales.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Il mit peu de temps à se rendre au poste de police mais bien plus à trouver quelqu’un qui voulut bien l’écouter. En effet dans sa précipitation Dumbledore n’avait pas transfiguré ses robes en une tenue moldus plus approprié. Ses jolies robes jaune citron avec de magnifiques sucettes et autres bonbons de toutes les couleurs tranchaient avec l’ambiance terne et austère du poste. Et malheureusement pour lui la plupart des agents le prenaient pour un vieux fou excentrique s’étant enfuit de la maison de retraite ou de l’hôpital psychiatrique du coin… Après plusieurs heures à se débattre pour se faire entendre, un agent l’emmena dans un bureau. Dumbledore lui expliqua lors la situation et essaya de savoir ce qu’il avait sur les Dursley mais surtout sur Harry.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>L’entretien dura un moment et lui donna beaucoup à réfléchir. De nouveau dans son bureau, Albus se dirigea vers sa pensine et y déposa le souvenir encore frais. Il plongea la tête dans l’eau où miroitait son souvenir d’un beau gris argenté et réécouta avec attention tout ce que le policier lui avait dit. Apparemment, Harry était levé de tout soupçon. Malgré les commérages du quartier où tous les voisins s’accordaient à dire qu’il était un délinquant en devenir et qu’ils ne seraient absolument pas surpris si c’était lui qui avait tué ses relatifs.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Toutefois, le policier lui avait rapporté que selon le légiste il était impossible qu’un gamin de la corpulence aussi faible que celle d’Harry soit dans la possibilité de maitriser et tuer quelqu’un de la taille de son oncle ou son cousin. De plus, il avait trouvé des traces d’une quantité importante de sang au sous-sol de la maison. Le sang sera comparé à celui des trois Dursley mais la police doutait qu’il y ait une correspondance. Il avait aussi trouvé un vieil oreiller et une couverture trouée sous le placard de l’escalier, il soupçonnait que ce soit là qu’Harry vivait. Seul deux chambres étaient occupées à l’étage et une autre était une salle de jeux, la dernière ne semblait avoir accueilli personne depuis un moment et était a priori une chambre d’ami.</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>En outre, les marques retrouvées sur les corps ne pouvaient être d’origine humaine. Et c’est là que le cas devenait étrange pour la police. Tout semblait porter à croire qu’un énorme animal dans le genre grizzly ou même gros félins comme un tigre ou un lion soit le coupable. Pourtant aucun zoo n’avait fait état d’une échappée parmi leurs pensionnaires, aucun cirque ne s’était installé dans le coin. Les enquêteurs étaient complètement dans le flou quant à savoir d’où avait bien pu sortir cet animal. Mais surtout, où avait-il bien pu aller sans alerter personne ?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus était tout aussi perplexe que la police. Harry avait disparu, ses relatifs étaient morts de façon encore inconnu et Arabella ne lui serait d’aucune utilité morte. Quel gâchis ! Il allait devoir repenser ses plans maintenant. Il soupira tout en sortant de sa pensine, puis se dirigea vers son bureau derrière lequel il s’assit lourdement, las.</em>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Albus balaya du regard la Grande Salle se remplissant d’une marée de robe noire moucheté parfois d’or et rouge, d’argent et vert, de bronze et bleu ou de jaune. La rentrée était arrivée beaucoup plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait voulu et beaucoup de chose s’était produit depuis le triste jour de la découverte de la disparition d’Harry.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Albus avait réussi à convaincre Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, que l’affaire ne devait pas être rendu publique. Qu’il fallait se garder le temps pour retrouver Harry et que si par malheur, il ne le retrouvait pas d’ici la rentrée l’annonce devrait être faite le lendemain. Pleutre qu’il était, Cornélius avait accepté, il ne voulait pas être le Ministre ayant perdu le Survivant.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Malheureusement, ni la police moldu, ni la petite équipe d’Aurors de confiance qu’Albus avait montée n’avaient trouvé la moindre trace du petit Harry. Celui-ci semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. À présent Albus espérait sans grand espoir le voir apparaître parmi la foule des nouveaux étudiants, attendant la répartition et à commencer une nouvelle aventure pleine de magie et de mystère.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>C’est le regard triste qu’il vit sur sa collègue et amie de longue date, Minerva McGonagall, qui lui apprit qu’Harry ne se trouvait pas parmi les premières années. Les années lui semblèrent plus pesantes que jamais. Il allait devoir faire une annonce et installée une barrière du secret pour que les élèves ne diffusent pas l’information avant le gouvernement. Après tout, c’est ce que lui et Cornélius avaient convenu de faire si cela devait arriver.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>La répartition se passa sans de réelles anicroches. Minerva sauta le nom d’Harry et beaucoup le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien. Une fois la répartition terminées et les élèves rassasiés, Albus se leva afin d’entamer un discours.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>- Anciens et nouveaux élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Maintenant que nous avons apaisé notre appétit et calmé notre soif, j’aimerais faire quelques annonces. Tout d’abord, en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l’école : les premières années doivent savoir qu’il est interdit d’entrer dans la forêt interdite, à tous les élèves et sans exception, certains de nos plus anciens feraient bien de s’en rappeler.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Il y eut quelques ricanements de la part de jumeaux roux chez Gryffondor et pas mal de tête se tournèrent vers eux, que ce soit d’exaspération ou d’admiration. Les yeux bleus pétillants de Dumbledore se posèrent sur eux un moment avant qu’il ne continue.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>- Mr Rusard, notre concierge m’a aussi demandé de vous rappeler qu’il est interdit d’user de magie dans les couloirs de l’école entre les cours. Ensuite, la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l’équipe de leur maison sont priés de prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année le couloir du deuxième étage de l’aile droite est formellement interdit, sauf si vous tenez absolument à mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. Et pour finir, je pense que beaucoup d’entre vous ont remarqué l’absence d’Harry Potter qui aurait dû faire sa rentrée en première année aujourd’hui.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Les élèves devinrent de plus en plus agités à l’entente de ses paroles. La plupart était bien conscient que ce n’était pas bon signe quand on commençait une annonce de cette façon. Et ils n’avaient pas tort.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>- J’ai le regret de vous annoncer qu’Harry Potter est porté disparu, présumé mort. Les Aurors et la police moldu le recherche depuis début août après la découverte de la mort de sa famille. La police moldu soupçonne un animal dangereux mais la cause de la mort de la famille d’Harry reste inconnue même de nos Aurors. Toutefois, je vous demande ne pas paniquer, nous mettons tout en œuvre pour le retrouver sain et sauf. Préfets, vous pouvez accompagner les premières années à leur salle commune. Allez-vous couchez mes enfants, la journée a été longue et je suis conscient que les nouvelles apporter ce soir ne sont pas de toute gaîté.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>* * * *</strong>
  </p>
</div><br/><p>Albus se trouvait de nouveau dans son siège derrière son bureau. L’année avait été épouvantable. Il avait contacté Fudge après le banquet de Bienvenue et le lendemain la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait la disparition tragique du Survivant ainsi que l’horrible assassinat de sa famille moldu. Mais Rita n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié et elle avait découvert les soupçons d’abus dont Harry aurait été la victime de la main de ses relatifs. Du coup, Fudge avait habilement manipulé les médias de façon à ce que la maltraitance de leur très cher Survivant lui retombe dessus.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Albus avait réussi de peu à garder son poste de Directeur de Poudlard malgré toutes les attaques politiques de Lucius Malfoy à son encontre. Il n’était par contre plus le Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et il avait aussi perdu son statut de président sorcier au Magenmagot. Mais peu lui importait, le principal soit qu’il ait encore Poudlard et ses contacts dans le ministère.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mais l’annonce de la disparition d’Harry n’avait été que le déclencheur de la perte de ses positions. Le début d’année avait déjà été difficile mais tout avait pris un tournant pour le pire le jour d’Halloween. Un troll avait réussi à faire son chemin dans l’école et une élève était morte. Hermione Granger, répartie à Gryffondor et harcelé verbalement par Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan, avait passé toute son après-midi dans les toilettes où elle s’était réfugiée et avait préféré ne pas venir au banquet. Elle était malheureusement tombée sur le troll en sortant et celui-ci l’avait tué.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan avaient été sévèrement puni, récoltant 100 points en moins chacun et une détention de deux mois qu’ils passeraient avec Rusard, Rogue et McGonagall. Rogue avait été véhément à les voir renvoyer mais Albus avait des projets pour le jeune Weasley. Furieux, Sévérus avait contacté Molly Weasley et celle-ci avait provoqué un scandale avec sa Beuglante le lendemain.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Si Ronald Weasley, bien embarrassé, avait fait profil bas quelques temps, il était redevenu lui-même au retour des vacances de Noël. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Seamus Finnigan. Celui-ci était encore plus pâle au retour des vacances, ses parents ne semblaient pas avoir apprécié son comportement et il avait passé des vacances difficiles. Par la suite, Albus avait vu qu’il s’était éloigné de Ronald et passait plus en plus de temps avec Neville qui était plus posé. Il en avait été plutôt content. Neville allait avoir besoin d’ami avec ce qui allait arriver.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Avec Harry disparut, Albus se voyait contraint d’utiliser Neville pour le remplacer. Il avait d’ailleurs commencé pendant l’année à voir si Neville tiendrait le coup en l’incitant à se rendre dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Mais Neville, bien qu’à Gryffondor, n’était pas particulièrement curieux. Il avait alors fait en sorte que Ronald et Neville se retrouvent dans la même pièce que le Cerbère.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Après ça, tout se déroula selon son plan. Ronald entraîna Seamus et Neville à faire des recherches sur ce que gardait le chien à trois têtes. Et les trois se rendirent en fin d’année sous la trappe pour sauver la pierre philosophale. Enfin, si seulement tout s’était passé ainsi. Il avait tout d’abord perdu Hagrid qui était mort dans son sommeil pendant que sa hutte brûlait à cause du dragon qu’il avait fait éclore. Puis Neville avait été tué par Voldemort/Quirrell.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Tout s’était pourtant bien déroulé, Neville avait reconnu le filet du diable. Seamus avait repéré la clef, Ronald avait résolu le jeu d’échec. Le troll avait déjà été assommé par Quirrell. Ron étant resté évanouie dans la chambre de McGonagall. Seamus et Neville avait résolu à eux deux l’énigme que Rogue avait mis en place. Puis Seamus avait fait demi-tour pour aller chercher du secours. Seulement, Neville n’était pas le Survivant et il n’était qu’une première année. Il avait donc été tué par Voldemort/Quirrell. La pierre avait été volée et bientôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait redevenir sur le devant de la scène.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Albus n’était vraiment pas pressé de savoir ce que cet été lui réservait et encore moins la prochaine année scolaire. La menace de Voldemort devenant de plus en plus tangible et personne pour l’affronter. Le survivant était toujours porté disparu, la police moldu avait presque abandonné les recherches et classé l’affaire. Son substitut était mort et la matriarche Londubat allait surement lui mener la vie dure pour qu’il paie la mort de son petit-fils.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Non, Albus n’avait vraiment pas hâte de la suite des évènements. Il se leva, las, et partit se coucher. Pour le moment, il était tranquille. Les élèves venaient de partir, la matriarche allait enterrer son morveux avant de prendre des mesures et Voldemort allait vouloir reprendre des forces et faire profil bas pendant un certain temps. Oui, pour le moment il était tranquille.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>